Into the Future
by Shadydrmr
Summary: Ch10 is up! This is the story of a child's wish to right the crimes against her family and todo that, she must call on ppl from the past to aid her. SORATO!
1. Default Chapter

A blonde haired girl sat in her window staring at the starry sky. Her eyes filled with tears as she thought about what had happened earlier that week.   
  
FLASHBACK  
  
the blonde girl held her little brother as they stood in the corner of the kitchen. Their parents were yelling again. She watched as her mother turned her back to her father, tears glistened in her eyes, but she quickly wiped them away. Her father on the other hand, was blank in his eyes, something he was always good with, but it scared Himeko when her father did that, because it worried her mother when he was like that.  
  
"Sora, what do you want from me? You said you love me! Why the hell would you go and file for a divorce? What fucking prupoise is there for that?" Her mother faced her father, her hands palced on her hips, showing that she was being serious.  
  
"I can't tell you! All I can say is that it would be better if we werent together any more!" Her mother was staring into her father's eyes. He stared down at her, his eyes allowing flicks of something to show, which only caused her mother toi bite her lip. Her father turned and walked to the table and sat down, placing his head on his hand.  
  
"Does this have to do with Sotaru?" The mother stared at her husband, shock filling her eyes. "What? You thought I didn't know? He fucking told me! He told me how you two have been fu-" Her father stopped before he finished his sentence, his eyes focused on the two in the corner. "How long have you two been there?" The girl stared up at her father, tears forming in her eyes. The little boy besides her burst into tears and ran to their mother.  
  
"Mommy! I don't want you and Daddy to fight any more!" The woman knelt and picke up her son. She held him to her trying to calm him as she turned to her husband who was running his hand through his blond tressles.  
  
"We'll talk later!" The woman said as she stared at her husband. "I'm taking our children to his bed." The man stared at the two red heads that started towards the blonde girl. "Ko-chan, c'mon, honey." The blonde girl looked up at her mother, her blue eye large form the pain of what she realized was happening to her family.  
  
"I HATE YOU!" She screamed, turned and fled the room. She left her family to listen to her sobs as she approached her room and slammed the door behind her.   
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Now she sat in the window watching as her mother walked out to her car. Her father close behind her. They were talking quietly, when her father handed something to her, kissed her cheek then turned and returned to the house.   
  
As her mother watched her father enter the house, she slumped against the car, placing her hand over her mouth to quiet the sobs as she cried. That's when he came out of the shadows. He took her mother in his arms and slowly tried to soothe her. But her mother shoved him away and that enraged him. He grabbed her, flung the car door open and threw her into it. He leaned into the car, and then she heard her mother scream in pain and terror. The man climbed in the driver's side and sped off into the night.   
  
"Mom?!" The girl said as she stared at the blank spot where she had just seen something terrible happen. "Please, if you can hear me, God. I just want my parents back to normal. Please let them remeber how it was when they were happy. Let Mom come back soon."  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, what do you guys think? R&R so I know what to do. with this wonderful idea that popped into my mind. 


	2. Time Travel

Yama-Sama: Sorry it took so long to update. Hahaha. I like to see reviews (Thank u very much, Lisa Oceans Potter!) N*E ways... Ah look, our main character just walked in..  
  
Yamato: What?! Why are you looking at me like that?   
  
Yama-Sama:*smile* Yama, u know that I don't own Digimon, right?  
  
Yamato:*nodd* What are you getting at?  
  
Yama-Sama: But I do own everything, but the discription, of your children!  
  
Yamato: Children?! What the hell are you talking about any ways!? I think you lost it! I've got rehearsal, thank you! Ja!  
  
Yama-Sama: READ AND FIND OUT!!!! *turns to reader* As u just saw I do not own Digimon, but the way that I've created the two children and the future are mine! Stay away from them! If u want them u can add to the 50 cents in pocket! hehe even though I don't see why. Now On with the story!!!!  
  
Jyou-19  
  
Sora, Yamato, Taichi-18  
  
Koushirou, Mimi-17  
  
Sotaru, Miyako-16  
  
Takeru, Hikari, Daisuke-15  
  
Iori-14  
  
  
  
Sora ran down the long hallway. She was exhausted and her chest ached from the amount of running she was doing. Glancing at the names on the doors that she passed, looking for the one that belonged to her friend. In her hand was a box of cookies that she had made for him.  
  
"Yamato?" Sora asked as she ran into a group of boys standing in the hall. A tall, slender, blonde teen smiled at her.   
  
"Sora." The blonde smiled at his friend. "How'd you lose Yamatoto? I thought he'd be glued to you. Especially, since Daisuke announced that Jun owuld be here." Sora grumbled as Takeru finished his sentence. The black haired teen smiled at her.  
  
"Sora, are you and Yamatoto-sempai really going out?" Sotaru asked in his calm voice. Sora smiled. It was really funny that the other Digidestined still thought that Yamatoto and her were an item. Hadn't he informed them that it was a faux realtionship? This was just to try to help him lower the amount of fans chasing him.  
  
"Yeah, are you and Onichan really an item?" The blonde inquiered satring at his friend.   
  
"Ask him." Sora said playfully and walked through the group.   
  
"Damn, that is one fine ass woman!" Sotaru stated. The blonde slapped him as the brunette's mouth dropped. Sotaru only blushed.  
  
"You better not make a move on her, Sotaru!" The blonde warned.  
  
"Yeah, what Taperu said! She's property of Yagami, Taichi!" Daisuke said with a smile. Takeru's fist suddenly smashed into Daisuke's arm. "OW! What the fuck?" Daisuke stated in shock.   
  
"Sorry, but Sora is nobody's property." Takeru paused and looked over his shoulder at the red head that was nearing the other end of the hall. "If she had heard that it would be three times as worse a beating as what I gave you!" Daisuke sighed.  
  
"So, Sotaru, you got the hots for Sora? What about Miyako?" Sotaru's face went blood red as Daisuke raised his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
"Hey, we're gonna be late, c'mon!" Sotaru ran towards the control room, pulling out his digivice as he entered it.  
  
***Stage***  
  
"Yamatoto, are you gonna go to the after party?" Kani asked as he placed his drumsticks safely in their case. Yamatoto looked at his friend and shook his head.   
  
"Naw, I got plans." Yamatoto smiled. The three band mates smiled.  
  
"Aw, Yamatoto's going to have some fun with that babe he's hiding from us." Sitsun stated. Yamatoto glared at him.  
  
"Shut up, Sitsun! At least my girlfriend is human!" Sitsun glared at Yamatoto. It was true, his girlfriend was a shapeshifter and would transform between human and feline. He didn't mind it though, because he always knew she could go with him. Plus when she returned to human she was always naked. Too bad she refused to give into his pleads for sex, but at sixteen she did damn well with keeping her boyfriend happy without the whole sex thing.   
  
"Damn! Now that's a fox!" Hashi declared as he looked at the woman who had just entered the stage door. All eyes fell on her and whistles followed.   
  
"HENTAI!" Yamatoto bellowed and smacked his friend's heads.  
  
"Yamato!" Sora cried gleefully as she saw her blonde friend."Look, I made you some cookies with the girls." Yamatoto smiled as she handed him the small package.  
  
"Thanks, Sor." Yamatoto said as he placed the box down. He lifted his guitare case over his shoulder, then picked up his package and took Sora's arm. "Let's go get to the meeting. We don't want to keep the other's waiting." Sora nodded.   
  
"See you guys." Sora said as she waved good bye to the members of Yamatoto's band. The three smiled and waved good bye to Sora.  
  
"Treat her well, Ishida!" Sitsun shouted as Yamatoto escorted Sora out of the room.  
  
"Yeah, you love birds better be good!" Kani shouted joking around. Yamato rolled his eyes and flipped his friend off.  
  
'Yamato, why are you being so weird right now?' Sora thought as Yamatoto stepped into the room to make sure so one was there.   
  
"C'mon, Sora. It's all clear." Yamatoto said and smiled. Sora walked past Yamatoto and pecked him on the cheek. Yamatoto smiled. 'We're just friends. Damn, look at that smile! Ishida! Stop before you get ideas in your mind.'   
  
"Yamato, are we gonna go or not?" Sora asked as she stared at the blonde, who nodded as he seemed to come out of his daydream. Yamato walked over to the computer and held out his digivice. Sora followed his example and they glanced at eachother before saying in unison: "DIGIPORT OPEN!"  
  
The computer flashed on and a light shot out towards the two friends. A million colors started to shine around them. They were used to this, but then something out of the ordinary happened. The ground started to shake and the colors started to become those of havoc and chaos.   
  
Sora looked at Yamato who seemed to be in a state of shock. That's when she remembered something, Yamato was scared to death of earthquakes. Sora tried to move towards him, but found that the colors had frozen her body. She caught a glimpse of grass as the ground stopped shaking. The next thing she knew she was dropped on the front lawn of a beautiful victorian mansion.   
  
"Yamato?" Sora looked around the yard, trying to figure out were her friend was. She stared at the house and immediatly saw the mailbox. In big, bold, blue and red lettering was the name, Sora wasn't expecting:  
  
T&H TAKAISHI  
  
Sora lept to her feet and ran up to the door. She started to knock, but was stopped as a man drove into the driveway. He stood up and walked up to Sora. He looked at her a second before smiling at her. He leaned towards her and kissed her cheek.  
  
"You move fast, babe. I didn't think that you'd want me back that badly." The tall, well built, black haired, man said as he smiled at Sora. Taking a step back, Sora's mouth dropped.  
  
"Sotaru?" Sora looked at her friend in shock. He was obviously no longer the teenager she had seen a few minutes earlier. He seemed older and a lot more mature. Sotaru smiled at her and then galnced at the door. He looked back at her a little surprised, but he shrugged and knocked on the door. Sora stared at him curiously. He smiled as he looked down at her.  
  
"What brings you to the Takaishi residence? Aren't the kids with you?" Sora looked up at Sotaru bewildered at the sudden question. A few seconds passed, still no one had answered the door. Sotaru smiled and moved closer to Sora. He suddenly pushed her against the wall and smiled as he brought his lips to hers.  
  
"What the-" "What the-" Sora was cut off by Sotaru's busy lips.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. Attacked

Well, I don't own Digimon, so don't sue! I'd like to thank Icey Nightshade for pointing out a mistake that will be taken care of. My spell check decided Yamato should be spelled differently. Thank you!!   
  
I hope you guys enjoy the new chapter and please R&R.  
  
"What the-" Sora was cut off by Sotaru's busy lips. She tried to push him away, but he was stronger then he appeared. His hands traveled up and down her body as he kissed her more passionatly- well as passionatly as one person could. Suddenly Sotaru pulled away from Sora holding his tongue and looking at her in shock.  
  
"What was that for? You always liked when I did that!" Sora's eyes widened in horror. She had bittten Sotaru as soon as his tongue had entered her mouth and his hands started to play with the zipper to her pants. She didn't get why he had done that, all she knew was that it wasn't right and it definantly didn't feel right.  
  
"Sorry, I took so long. I was putting Ryu in the ba-" The man stopped infront of them in shock. "Sotaru, what the fuck are you doing kissing teenagers!" The blonde turned to Sora with an apologetic look on his face. "Listen, my friend here is a major horn dog and you shouldn't be near him. He's got a record." The blonde glared at Sotaru, and Sora got the feeling that Sotaru wasn't welcomed there. "Why the hell are you here, Ichijouji?!" Sotaru smiled at Takeru.  
  
"Well, I wanted to see how the kids are. Can't a guy check on his own nephew and niece? Or does their uncle forbid that, too?" Sora stared at the two and an image of Yamato and Taichi popped in her mind.   
  
"Listen, you get the hell out of here, Yamato should be here any mintue to get them and he will personally see to you being shredded for coming near them!" Sotaru shrugged and turned to walk away from the two. Sora watched him climb into his car and drive off. That's when the blonde tenderly touched her shoulder, bringing her attention to him.  
  
"Why don't you come in. I can get my wife to give you a ride, if you want." Sora smiled and accepted the offer. She followed the man into his home. He guided her to the living room and pointed to the couch. "You can wait there. I've got to check on my niece and nephew. I left them alone in the bathroom." Sora smiled and nodded understandingly.The man ran up the stairs to left of the room, leaving Sora alone to explore the room.  
  
'Look at all of these pictures.' Sora approached the mantle and stared at the largest picture. It had a group of kids smiling at the camera in a messy kitchen. A familiar blonde was holding a girl that looked just like her, playing with the dough on her face, while she was smearing flour on his face. Next to them a girl that resembled an older Hikari was helping Takeru tie up a Taichi look-a-like. Sora chuckled as she read the caption on the back.  
  
This is what happens when Taichi walks in on the Ishida brothers cooking up some romance. Chirstmas '15  
  
Sora shook her head. 2015? that wasn't right that was nest year. Shrugging Sora looked at the next one. It had a groom and bride hugging, both had tears pouring down their cheeks. Besides that was one that had a group of girls that resembled Mimi, Yolie, and herself wearing bridesmaid's gowns, surrounding the blushing bride that looked just like Hikari.  
  
Next to htat picture was one of a group of men in tuxedos. All of them resembling the Digidestined males. Sora smiled as she saw a blonde that she knew immediatly was Yamato. He was smiling at the younger looking blonde, who was a little red in the cheeks. To large haired brunettes were laughing as their cups of booze spilled onto the red head and blue haired men sitting at the table.   
  
"Hello. My husband told me that you were in the ungrateful presence of Sotaru and now you need a ride home." Sora looked at the woman standing in the doorway. Her mouth dropped as she stared at the woman. She was tall and slender with shoulder length brown hair. She wore a brown choker around her neck, a white t-shirt and blue jeans.   
  
"Hikari!?" The woman was a little taken back at the name. She stared at Sora a little surprised.  
  
"How did you know that? Do we know eachother?" Sora smiled and nodded. Hikari sighed and shook her head. "i'm sorry, you look familiar, but the one name that keeps coming to my mind is not possible. May I ask what your-" Hikari was cut off by a masculine voice calling form upstairs.  
  
"Kari, Ryu's loose! I need help! He's going for the room!" Hikari looked at Sora and smiled shyly.   
  
"I'm sorry, I'll be right back. My nephew-" Sora smiled.  
  
"Go ahead. I understand completly." Sora said kindly, as Hikari smiled and ran upstairs. Sora brought her attention back to the pictures. There was one on the edge of the mantle that caught Sora's eye. She walked over and looked at the picture. It had a blonde male in a tuxedo holding a red headed woman in his arms. She was dressed in a beautiful white gown and her face was shining from tears, and her eyes sparkling with joy. The blonde was smiling a cool, happy smile and his eyes glistened with a look of love and joy.  
  
"They were so happy then." Sora looked up, surprised that she was caught staring at the picture. Sora looked at the blonde male smiling at her. He was leanign on the wall, his arms folded across his chest. Sora smiled ahyly and placed the picture back were it originally was.  
  
"I'm sorry. I...These pictures are just so beautiful. I couldn't help look through them." Sora looked at her feet. The blonde smiled softly.  
  
"You look so much like my sister-in-law. She was so beautiful, it was no wonder my brother fell in love with her." Sora smiled as she looked at the blonde. He was staring out the window, thinking about some distant time with the people he knew.   
  
"Takeru, I have to go. i just got called in to work. Himeko and Ryu are in their room. I can give this young lady a lift." Takeru nodded as Hikari finished what she was saying. He walked over to her, pulled her into an embrace and kissed her lips briefly. Hikari looked at him and smiled a sad smile.  
  
"What's wrong, Kibo?" Hikari asked in a worried voice. Her hand brushed the blonde bangs from Takeru's eyes and kissed his cheek.  
  
"He's turning into my father." Takeru whispered. "He feared that more then anything and now he's becoming him." Hikari sighed.  
  
"Takeru, for the millionth time, he's just trying to avoid coming to grips with reality." Takeru sighed.  
  
"But it's been six months. His children have barely seen him since the cops brought them here." Hikari brushed her hand across her husband's cheek, wiping the tears that trickled down. Takeru caught her hand in his and kissed it. "Promise me you'll be safe and will give me a call as soon as you get to the hospital. I love you." Takeru kissed Hikari again and then released her. Hikari smiled as she turned and faced Sora.  
  
"C'mon I'll give you a ride now." Sora nodded and started towards the door. Hikari glanced at Takeru. "I love you, Kibo."   
  
******   
  
"I'm sorry you had to see that. We just recently had a tragic loss in our family." Hikari said calmly after they had been driving for a few minutes. Sora nodded shyly.  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that. May I ask whom?" Sora asked quietly. Hikari flipped the shade infront of Sora and pointed to one of the pictures. It had the blonde and red head that she had seen in the wedding picture on the mantle. They were kneeling next to two little children. The taller one had blue eyes and blone hair like the man, while the shorter one had red hair and big crimson eyes, like the woman.  
  
"That's my brother-in-law and his family." Sora nodded and glanced at Hikari from the corner of her eye. "His wife was murdered. My brother-in-law has thrown himself head on into his work. He works for the goverment when he isn't teaching guitar. Those are their kids, 7 and 4. They haven't seen him smile since the day she died." Hikari wiped the tears, that had formed in her eyes, away as she looked at where she was going. She pulled up to a stop infront of a house and stared at it.   
  
"Where are we?" Sora whispered as she looked at the distant look Hikari wore. Sora tapped her shoulder lightly to get her attention.  
  
"Huh? Sora!?" Hikari stared at the girl besides her. She stared in shock as she reognized the teenager. It wasn't possible, but then again anything was possible after being sucked into a computer world and having to save both worlds and their inhabitants.   
  
"I'm sorry, Hikari." Sora whispered. "If you want I can get out and you can go to work. I can find my way home." Hikari shook her head and grabbed Sora's wrist, pulling her back to the seat. She stared at the teen and made up her mind; this girl was not Sora. It was just the hair and eyes that made her seem that way. Hikari knew that she missed her sister-in-law as much as her husband, but then again how could she forgive her after the hell she put the her own family through?   
  
"I'm sorry, I just thought that you were my friend." Hikari paused. "By, the way, I never properly introduced myself. I'm Takaishi, Hikari, and you are?" Sora smiled. She opened her mouth to respond, but stopped, if this was truely the Hikari she knew- Taichi Yagami's little sister, the child of light- then she was in a different world or somehow she was in the future.  
  
"Takenawa, Ayashi. I deeply appreciate your help, Hikari." Sora smiled at the brunette. Hikari smiled back and started to pull away from the curb.   
  
"Were to, Ayashi?" Sora smiled quickly and looked around for a familliar landmark.  
  
"Hikari, call me Aya, please." Sora said with a smile. Hikari nodded and slowed the car at the light. "I live on Hakato lane. Do you know where that is?" Sora asked, knowing that it was going ot be an obvious yes. How could Hikari not remember where she lived when they were younger. Hikari nodded and started to pull left when she saw a car pull up behind them.   
  
"Shit!" Hikari murmured. She looked over her shoulder and then looked around hurridly, searching for an escape. Sora looked at Hikari curiously.  
  
"What's wrong?" Hikari glanced at Sora, her face filled with fear.  
  
"You know how I told you my sister-in-law was murdered. Well, I happen to have a very tightnit group and a lot of us have found love in somebody in it, even if our interest was already married." Hikari made a quick left and then a right and started down an alley. Sora glanced over her shoulder multiple times, before finally pulling over in a pitch black side alley, that Sora hadn't even noticed.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I don't see how that put's such a worried expression on your face." Hikari laughed a little. She studied the red head besides her and shook her head in disbelief. she couldn't believe she actually felt this comfortable telling a complete stranger about the occurances in her group. Well, there was no backing out now, she had to tell her why they were hiding.  
  
"Sora and I were both one of the unlucky ones that were favored by multiple guys in the group. My brother was truely in love with her, but he let his best friend have her, since she was in love with him. I had Daisuke, the man that was my brother's shadow. It was so annoying to have him hitting on me all of the time. It was like my brother hitting on me, and that's just plain wrong!" Sora laughed at the expression on Hikari's face. Hikari smiled softly and continued. "Well, when Takeru and I got married, I started getitng these weird letters and then was followed to work and anytime Takeru wasn't with me. I know who it is, it's Daisuke, usually. But recently it hasn't been him following me. Takeru kind of put him in a comma." Hikari laughed at the thought of Takeru pounding Daisuke into submission. It had been about five months since then and ever since then there had been a new stalker.   
  
"Well, may I ask who the new stalker is?" Sora said, very interested in what was going to happen to the group of friends. She couldn't believe that Takeru could harm one of his own friends, let alone his best friends. Yet, she also thought about how Takeru valued his loved ones and he did have Yamato's temper, just better control.   
  
"Well, I told you Sora had a few admirers, well, one of them happened to be Sotaru, the lovely man that you met at my house. Well, he started to do something where he had Sora alone a lot. Onichan never knew something was wrong, Sora refused to tell him anything." Hikari chuckled. "One of the many things Sora got from him, his hard headed persistance- wait she was always like that, that's why the three of them got along so well- Oh, yeah, she picked up his ability to block emotions that he didn't want others to see. Well, one night, while she was soming over to my home for dinner, she got stopped and well..." Sora stared at Hikari in horror as she listened to the gruesome details of what had happened to her.  
  
"You mean, Sotaru raped her?!" Hikari nodded. Hikari had tears swelling in her eyes as she remembered how scared Sora was when she came to her later that night. She was an absolute mess, her hair was matted and she was holding her clothes together. Sora had been crying and her voice was hoarse form screaming. The problem was that she never said anything because of something he told her, that Sora refused to tell Hikari. After her death they figured it out,but that was after somebody found the papers for divorce on the kitchen table. That was when everything fell apart. Hikari remembered how clearly heart broken both Yamato and Sora had been. Both were inlove with eachother, but they both thought the other had gotten the papers, it was a terrible time.  
  
"Hikari?" Sora asked quietly as she tried to pull Hikari from her memory. "Why is he following us now?" Hikari started at Sora and shook her head. She didn't want to say, it was too embarrassing. She never wanted anybody to know, but how would she tell anybody that she had been victim of the same man and her nephew and neice's lives were at risk. If she didn't do as she was told, she would lose everything, just like Sora had.   
  
"I found you!" Sora screamed in terror as Sotaru flung the passenger door open and smiled at both of the women in the vehicle. "Well, double the pleasure!" Sotaru said as he lunged at Hikari, while throwing Sora out of the car.   
  
"RUN! AYA, YOU HAVE TO HELP YOURSELF! GO!" Sora nodded as she stared in horror at the scene unfolding. She turned and started to run as fast as she could. One thing in her mind: Safety! 


	4. What do you mean 2 kids?

Wow-o-wow! Well, I'm actually finished with this chapter...and I'm supposed to be writing a story for english...hehe...well, I've made a few button mistakes so far...but they're silly mistakes that my computer didn't catch. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. R&R  
  
  
  
I do not own Digimon...yeah di yah yah...u know the whole speel.   
  
Yamato opened his eyes and stared at the room he was in. It was a beautiful house. He didn't remember how he got there, but he did remember the earthquake. He sat up quickly, scanning the room for Sora. Where is that girl!? Yamato thought as he stood up.   
  
A glint of somethign caught his eye. He looked over at the mantle over the fireplace and saw the pictures covering it. He approached it and grabbed the first one he saw. It was of a red haired woman in a white halter top, black jeans that hugged her hips, showing her perfect body. Behind her a man with blond hair was wrapping his arms around her. Smiles on both of their faces, showing how happy they were.  
  
Sora! Yamato thought as he stared at the beautiful woman. His thumb running over the image of her face as if he could touch her. He stared at the image a while longer, before replacing it and looking at the one next to it.   
  
A little boy with red hair was wearing a tux and holding a pillow for a wedding, while a blonde girl was in a dress holding a basket over flowing with flowers. He stared at them for a while, his mind seemed to recognize them and his heart was screaming that they were his! They were his and he was theirs. Yamato was confused about how he was feeling and how the kids looked so familliar to him, so he put the picture down and moved to the next one.   
  
This one was of the red head asleep, only she seemed a bit heavier, most likely pregnant, but she had the blonde girl curled up against her sound asleep. Both looked so peaceful, almost like fallen angels.  
  
"They're like fallen angels, too beautiful for heaven and too perfect for hell, so they were sent here and I found them." Yamato spun around and stared face to face with the man in the other picture with the red head. Yamato didn't get how the man had known what was running through his mind.   
  
"I'm sorry, I just woke up here and I was trying to figure out where I am." Yamato placed the picture back where he had found it. He turned to face the man again, something about him felt familiar, almost realxing.   
  
"I'm Ishida, Yamato." The man said and forced a smile on his face. Yamato looked up at him, confused. "I know what you're going to say: I'm Ishida Yamato. Well, I know you are. My daughter's a wonderful person, don't you think? Well, I guess I should say our daughter, since she will be yours, in the future- present for me." The older Yamato smiled as he sat on the couch. He motioned for the teen to take a seat also, which was obeyed.  
  
"I'll go by Matt, just so we don't get confused, ok, Yamato?" Yamato nodded. He appreciated Matt's gesture, even thought he didn't get what was going on. "I know what you're probably thinking: What do you mean our daughter's wonderful? What's that have to do with why I'm here?! Where's here anyway? What do you mean I have a daughter!?" Matt laughed as Yamato's eyes widened.   
  
"That's what I was thinking!" Yamato exclaimed. "Do you have the answers? You better, because I don't." Yamato said smugly as he sat back in the chair. Matt smiled and put his hands in his jacket pockets. He breathed in deeply and looked around the room, examining everything.  
  
Yamato stared at Matt, trying to remember how the man before he seemed so familiar in a way that wasn't his own. The man's clothes were drity and looked like he had been wearing them for God knows how long. His hair was matted from lack of care and his face was covered in stubbles from lack of shaving. The eyes were sadder then Yamato ever imagined he could be. That's when it hit him, the man before him was him only in his father's position. He would become his father!   
  
"Oh, great!" Yamato moaned and slid down in the chair. Matt glanced at him. "Please tell me that you haven't been obsorbed in work so much your forgetting our kid!" Yamato said, hoping the answer was no and that the girl was at school or a friend's house.   
  
Matt sighed and stared at Yamato for a second, before brushing his hand over his face and dragging it down as if to stretch it out- a common motion made by his father when he was stressed and trying to concentrate on something and clear his mind at the same time. This forced Yamato to moan again, already knowing the answer to his question.   
  
"Yes. I haven't been the best father in the world for the last few months. Ever since she died I haven't really been the same. Do you know how hard it is to know that your wife- whom you love with every fiber in your being- announces she's having an affair, after her lover tells you?! It's the most terrible feeling you can ever feel, I would never wish it on anybody- ever!" Matt looked out the window and sighed.   
  
A car pulled up to the curb and stayed there for a few minutes. Matt stood up and walked towards the window. He watched the car and smiled. He saw Hikari sitting in the car glancing at the house, but the passenger caught his eye more then Hikari ever would. The fiery hair only belonged to one person and he could tell it from a picket line of red heads. He knew that hair, like he knew it's owner- well, at least how he thought he had known the owner.  
  
"Matt, excuse me, but why did you mention...our daughter?" Yamato hesitated before finsihing his sentence, obvoiusly trying to adjust to the knowledge he had just gained. His wife would cheat on him and then leave him to become an absolute wreck- just like his father after his mother left.   
  
"I caught that angel of mine praying the night before they were brought to Takeru's. She was sitting in her window staring at the stars, like her mother and I always did when she was young. But she was begging them for a way to get her mom back." Matt leaned against the wall behind him, thinking about how he had caught his daughter. The sweet blonde girl staring up at him, her eyes filled with tears, unbelieving that her mother was never coming home. Just the thought of his daughter's teary voice brought tears to his eyes.  
  
"So you're saying that she made a wish and I was brought into the future?" Yamato asked, trying to get the facts straight in his mind. Matt nodded as he wiped a few tears from his eyes.  
  
"Himeko is a brillant child. Every unflawed trait of her mother and mine was put into that child and her brother, too." Yamato fell against the back of the chair as if Matt's words were a punch to the gut.  
  
"I'm going to have two children!?" Yamato asked hesitantly. Matt didn't hear Yamato, or atleast he didn't seem to. He was staring out the window, his hands balled into fists and his face contorted into a snarl.   
  
"Bastard!" Matt hollered at the top of his lungs and started towards the door. Yamato got up and started after Matt, but stopped in his tracks as Matt turned to face him. "You!" He pointed his finger accusingly at Yamato. "Go to Takeru's and get Himeko and Ryu! Takeru will think I'm going through denial and going into a stage of my life when I had Sora and we were happy, even though you look like you haven't found her poisinous bliss yet." Matt looked out the door and grabbed the car keys hanging next to it. "Takeru lives over by Odaiba High. It's not that far, it's an old victorian. You can't miss it. Bring them back here and tell Takeru Hikari's being followed again." Yamato looked confused, but nodded.   
  
Both men walked out and started in seperate directions. Yamato ran fast to the high school. He stopped a block before he reached it, when he saw two kids sitting on the grass of a victorian house. Next to them was what looked like an older version of Takeru. Yamato slowly approached them and stared at Takeru and the kids.  
  
"Takeru?" Yamato hesitated as he faced the young man. Takeru looked up at Yamato with a glow in his eyes, but it faded when he stared at Yamato.  
  
"Daddy!" The little girl said as she dropped her toy car and ran to Yamato, wrapping her arms around his waist. Yamato smiled and patted her head. The little boy smiled and followed his sister in grabbing the man they believed was their father's leg. Yamato knelt and hugged both of them, while keeping his eyes on Takeru's.  
  
"Oni-chan?" Takeru said a little surprised that he was there. "Wow. How have you been, bro?" Yamato shrugged.  
  
Get the kids and tell Takeru Hikari's being followed again!   
  
"Takeru, I almost forgot to tell you, with the shock of seeing my children.  
  
"Takeru looked at Yamato waiting to see what was so important. "Hikari's being followed again!" Takeru's jaw clenched and his fists balled into fists, causing his fists to become white. Yamato gulped at the new expression on his brother's face. "Uncle Takeru?" The little boy asked and stared up at his uncle.   
  
"Arigato gozai masu!" Takeru jumped to his feet. In a fit of rage, he forgot to take the car, but immediatly started in the direction that Matt had gone in. Yamato watched as his little brother's future self pounded the cement.  
  
"Daddy, what's wrong with Aunt Kari?" The little boy asked while tugging on Yamato's pant leg. He stared up at Yamato with concerned crimson eyes. Yamato stared at him in disbelief, the boy represented every strong point of Sora and even some of his own. But how could Sora be his future wife?  
  
"Nothing Uncle Takeru can't handle." Yamato picked the boy up and smiled at the little girl at his side. "Let's go home." The girl stared at Yamato a bit longer before nodding in agreement. As soon as she gave her approval the little boy nodded and wrapped his small arms around Yamato's neck.  
  
"Let's go, Daddy. I haven't been home for so long." The little boy glanced at his sister and then moved next to Yamato's ear. "Will Mommy be there? Himeko-chan said that Mommy was never going to come back. She's wrong, right?" The little boy whispered.   
  
Yamato stared at the boy, he didn't know how he was supposed to respond to the question. All he knew was that his wife cheated on him and now she's gone. How was he supposed to tell the little boy that his mother had left? How had he told Takeru that he wasn't going home with him and Dad wasn't going either.   
  
"Dad?" The little girl tugged on Yamato's pant leg. "What took you so long to come get us? Did you look for Mom's killer?! Is he locked up for good?" Yamato shook his head slowly. He had no idea how to respond to these questions. He wasn't their father, he was only 18 years old. There were years in between were things have occured that he would never know about until they happened to him, if he ever got back to his time.   
  
"Sorry, Honey. I don't want to really talk about that right now." The girl lowered her blonde head in sadness, but looked back up, when Yamato stopped. "Climb on!" Yamato stated and placed the little boy down. The girl smiled and hopped onto his back, while the little boy climbed back into his arms.  
  
"I missed you, Dad." The girl whispered as she snuggled against him. "It's just not the same with Uncle Takeru and Aunt Hikari."   
  
"Himeko and I were really good, Daddy!" The boy chirped in. He had a huge smile on his face as he smied at Yamato. "Uncle Takeru even gave us a picture of Mommy and you when you guys were younger! I'll show you when we get home. Mommy' s so pretty." Yamato smiled at the little boy.   
  
"That's good. I'll have to see which one your Uncle gave you." Yamato sighed in side. This was't his time, these wouldn't be his children for many years to come and now he knew his wife would cheat on him and leave. Why had the little girl- Himeko- asked if he had caught her mom's killer? Was she dead, too? The questions wouldn't stop barging into his mind.   
  
"Daddy, look, there's Uncle Taichi and Uncle Jyou." The little boy cried as he jumped out of his arms and ran towards the two men. "Uncle Tai! Uncle Jyou! Look! Look! Daddy came and got Himeko-chan and me!" The two men stared at Yamato and raised their eyebrows. The man with the brown hair- amazingly cut like a crew cut- knelt besides the little boy.  
  
"That's great, Ryu." Taichi said and patted the boy on his head. Jyou looked at Yamato and then at Taichi.  
  
"You told us to meet you here. What happened?" Jyou paused and then studied the two children, now embracing Taichi. "Did Takeru tell you that Hikari and him couldn't watch them any longer? Yamato, we know how it feels to lose the woman you love. We loved Sora, too, damn Tai over here was balling like a little baby when you told him. Don't you remember how Mimi and I were after we lost Maki. We were out of it for a while, but not six months.Besides, what do you think the kids think about having their father become so recluse after losing their mother. She was as important to you as she was to them!"   
  
Yamato stared at Jyou, every word the older man said slowly sunk into his mind. Jyou paused and stared at Yamato, trying to figure out what was going on in his friend's mind. He couldn't understand how Yamato could be so withdrawn as if nothing Jyou was saying was old news. It was as if everything Jyou had said was new to him. That's when Jyou finally noticed how Yamato was dressed.  
  
"Why are you dressed like you're 18 again? You only wore that outfit after a gig and you left the group at 18, because of Sora moving and you and her were getting pretty serious." Jyou studied Yamato and then pursed his lips. "How did you get your skin to look so young, too? Last time I saw you, you were starting to get creases on your forhead." Yamato shrugged.  
  
"Listen, I'm gonna take the kids to get washed up, if you guys want to come in, you can." Jyou nodded and followed Yamato into the house, behind him Taichi and the kids followed.  
  
"Why don't you two go to your rooms. Your dad and I have to talk." Jyou said with a smile towards the children. Both kids nodded and looked up at Taichi who smiled down at them. Yamato smiled and pointed towards the stairs. The kids ran up it, leaving the three men to be alone.  
  
"Yamato, sit down. We need to talk about Sotaru!" Yamato looked at them confused. But he was getting used to it, he didn't know why they were so concerned about Sotaru. Had he returned to the digiworld and reinstated his postion as Dark Emperor.   
  
"Dude, why do you still have these pictures? I thought I told you that it would be better if you got rid of them. It'll help you get over her faster." Yamato glared at them. How could these two be telling him to get rid of pictures that obvisouly meant a lot to him. Matt would've gotten rid of them if he had wanted to, but if he didn't then he didn't want to get rid of them.  
  
"Taichi, I didn't want to." Taichi glared at his best friend.   
  
"Why not? It's not gonna help you get over her any!" Yamato rolled his eyes and fell onto the couch, leaning back and glancing at the picture on the table next to him.  
  
"What do you think the kids would think if I got rid of all pictures that contained their mother? They would become confused and I don't want them to forget what she looked like." Yamato stated, a little surprised at what he ahd said. It sounded true and as if he knew what he was talking about. Well, he did in a way. When his father got rid of all the pictures of his mother and Takeru, Yamato had almost forgotten who she was until she showed up at the trial. He never wanted anybody to go through that, ever.   
  
***Upstairs***  
  
"Himeko, what's wrong with Daddy?" The little red head asked as he stared at his sister. She sat in her window staring at the sky. When she didn't reply, the boy walked towards her and climbed onto the sill across from her. "Himeko-chan, why's Daddy looking different?" He asked with a cute baby face. Himeko smiled at her brother. He had the puppy face that she had seen on her father's face whenever he was trying to get her mom to cheer up or take them somewhere.   
  
"I made a wish, Ryu-kun." Ryu looked at his sister with a hint of curiosity in his eyes.  
  
"What for?" Himeko smiled and looked out the window.   
  
"I wanted Mom to come back to us. I wanted them to stop being so weird when they were together and then crying when they weren't together. I wanted them to be reminded of a time when they were awkward around eachother so they could see how happy they had become and so we could be together again. I wanted Mom and Dad to be as happy as they had been when we were younger! I just want my mother back!" Himeko cried and hugged her knees to her chest. Ryu stared at her and patted her lowered head.   
  
"Himeko-chan, Mommy will come back, her and Daddy are just really busy with work and they're not happy with not being with eachother." Himeko smiled at her brother.   
  
"You want to know something, Ryu-kun?" Ryu looked at his sister intregued with what she had to say. "I think that man downstairs is Dad, only when he was younger and before he and Mom got married."   
  
"Really?" Ryu looked up at Himeko and smiled. He withdrew a phot from his jacket and looked up at Himeko. "He looks like Daddy in this picture." Himeko took the picture and smiled.  
  
"I'm going to the bathroom." Himeko announced and got up and left the room. She snuck down the stairs, slipped through the doggy door, and started running towards her destination. Knowing that the person she seeked would help her. All she had to do was get there before it got dark.   
  
Himeko stopped as she saw the woamn walking down the street, but another woman was with her. They were both quiet and lost in their thoughts.  
  
"AYA!" Himeko cried as she approached the women, pulling them from their thoughts. 


	5. I married WHO!

Well, I thank all of u that have been reading this. I know the Whole past and future Yamato conversation was confusing, but I don't know how to tell them apart in any other way. hehe.I hope you guys enjoy this chapter   
  
"Are you lost?" Sora looked up at the woman who was smiling at her warmly. The woman had short black hair that contrasted with her blue eyes and pale skin. She smiled back at the woman, nodding. "You can come to my home. I'll give you something to eat, you looked famished." Sora smiled and accepted the woman's offer. Both woman started off in the direction that lead to the black haired woman's home.   
  
Something was bothering Sora as she walked. She had seen Takeru run into the alley where Hikari was, so Hikari would be fine. The thing that kept bothering her had to do with what was going on. The woman next to her was very nice, she was quiet, but she looked like she was very sad. That wasn't what was eating at her.   
  
"AYA!" A girl's voice pulled her from her thoughts, causing Sora to stare at a little girl that was no older than 7. She had medium length blonde hair and big blue eyes. The girl ran into the black haired woman's arms.  
  
"Ishida Himeko, what are you doing coming here at such a late hour?" Sora looked at the woman and noticed a flash of pain in her eyes as she stared at the blonde child. Sora studied the girl, something about her seemed familiar.   
  
"Aya, Uncle Taichi and Uncle Jyou are yelling at my Dad! They said that they needed to talk about Mom. Oh yeah, Dad got us from Uncle Takeru and Aunt Hikari's, but he looks a lot younger and was really weird when we tried to ask him what had been going on for the last six months." Himeko said quickly, joy filling her voice as she finished her sentence. Aya smiled at the girl and hugged her.  
  
"That's wonderful, Himeko. That still doesn't say why you have to see me when its almost night time." Himeko frowned and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Aya, I think that my Dad came from the future! Just like I told you about my dream. Well, if my Dad is here, then my Mom is too." Himeko stared up at Aya her eyes filled with hope. She hadn't noticed Sora yet, but Sora was staring at himeko, her eyes wide in shock.  
  
"Honey, I don't think that's possible. How can somebody come from the past? You know very well it isn't possible." Himeko stomped her foot on the ground and crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"If there can be a digi world, then I'm sure that there can be time travel! The stars listen to me! Mom told me that and if I wished for something that was meant to be then it would come true." Sora's mouth dropped.  
  
"You know about the Digital world?!" Sora was dumbfounded. The little girl stared up at Sora in disbelief.  
  
"Of course, only my parents, Uncle Takeru, Uncle Taichi, Uncle Jyou, Uncle Iori, Uncle Daisuke- before he was in the comma because he hurt Aunt Hikari-, Sotaru, Uncle Koshirou, Aunt Mimi, Aunt Hikari and Aunt Miyako can. None of us kids can go alone though. Makato, Kasumi, Aki, Kaiba, Ryu and I can't, but we can when Grandpa Gennai find a Digimon for us. I want a Piyomon, just like my Mom. She's really powerful and-" Sora cut the little girl off.  
  
"I know what she can do. I have a Piyomon." Sora grabbed the emblem hanging from her necklace. Yamato had given it to her for her birthday that year. He had made it himself and was very proud of it, of course he had made one for all of the others, but he had taken the most time in hers, she had a feeling that he had. He even had an emerald put in for her birthday, where the circle was in the crest. She always wore it, and made sure that it was with her if she couldn't wear it at that moment. It made her feel like Yamato was with her all the time.   
  
"Really? Wow, that's a pretty necklace. My mom had one like that, but Sotaru gave it to Dad when he told her she was dead." Sora stared at the girl in shock. Himeko smiled as she stared at the heart hanging from Sora's neck. "My Dad wears it now. He says he doesn't but I saw it a couple of times when he thought he was alone. He would pull it out and kiss it, but he always started to cry. Why do you think that, Aya?" Himeko asked, without moving her eyes from the stone.  
  
"I think that it reminds it of your mother, dear. He really misses her, huh?" Himeko nodded and looked at Aya.   
  
"I miss her too. But if Dad came from that past, then Mom must've too so alls I got to do is find Mom!" Himeko stopped jumping up in down in place and stared at the two woman. "The only problem is that I don't know how Mom looked when she was..." Himeko paused as she tried to think of how old her uncle had said her dad looked like. "18!" Sora bit her lip as she continued to watch the child in front of her.   
  
"Well, use a picture. But I think you should wait until tomorrow to do that, until then you can come home with me and Sora." Sora stared at the woman in shok. How could she have known her name. Sora didn't recall giving her name to the woman, but she might have said it instinctivly. She didn't remember though.  
  
"Your name's Sora?! Wow, so's my Mom's. Ishida Sora. She was so pretty. I love her so much. She had long red hair that she grew out, because my dad loves her hair and she has crimson eyes that are so pretty. My dad said that they were stars plucked form the heavens just for her. My brother got looks like her when she was a little girl. She was just like me and hated all of the girly things!" Aya laughed and rubbed Himeko's head.  
  
"I don't think Sora really is interested in hearing about your mom, honey." Aya said and went to pick up Himeko, who pulled away from Aya. "Let's get to my place." Sora noticed a look of sadness in Aya's eyes as she stared at the girl.  
  
"Do you want a piggy back ride?" Sora offered the girl. Himeko smiled and nodded her head. Sora knelt and helped Himeko onto her back. Aya smiled and started to walk towards her home, leading Sora and Himeko.  
  
"You look like my mom, Sora." Himeko whispered as Sora rounded the corner. Sora smiled to herself, not knowing why she was smiling. Something in her told her that carrying this little girl was right.  
  
"What's your dad's name?" Himeko nuzzled her face into Sora's neck. Sora smiled as the girl's breath tickled her skin.  
  
"Ishida...Yama..." Himeko yawned and shut her eyes. She fell asleep and kept her arms tight around Sora. Sora smiled as she walked in Aya's footsteps. Thoughts and questions stared to run through her mind: This is Yamato's child and her mother's name is Sora? Am I her? Why would I cheat on Yamato? Do I love him that much? Oh my God, I'm going to marry Yamato! I'm going to have two children with him! But I'll cheat on him, which means we'll get a divorce. Yama never wants to get in a relationship, because he doesn't want to put his children through the pain and confusion that he went through. Oh no, what am I going to do to him? Yama?! Where'd thatcome from?!  
  
"We're here." Sora smiled as Aya opened the door witing for her guests to enter first. "Oh, did Himeko fall asleep? She's so angelic, just like her father when he's asleep. She even drools like him." Sora expected herself to get upset about the drool, instead she found herself wanting to hear more about Yamato.   
  
Aya started to pull Himeko from Sora, but Himeko wouldn't move. She held tighter to Sora and let out a small wimper before Aya released her. Sora sighed and moved Himeko so she was wrapped around the front of her body. This felt so natural and right for her to be doing. Sora kissed Himeko's cheek and pulled the girl's arms from her neck. Sora moved to the couch and knelt to lay Himeko down, but Himeko snaked her arms around Sora's neck.  
  
"Himeko, you have to let me go. Its not comfortable to sleep upright." Himeko shook her head and buried her head into Sora's shoulder. Sora tried to pull Himeko again, but found that she wasn't all that willing to release the girl, either.  
  
"Himeko!" Aya's stern voice echoed throughout the small apartment. Himeko sighed and released Sora. Sora put Himeko on the couch and pulled the little blanket over her. She tucked her in and smiled at the sleeping girl. Aya was right, she did look like Yamato when he slept.   
  
"I'm sorry about that, Sora. She can be stubborn sometimes, but then again you know how stubborn you and Yamato are." Sora stared at Aya bewildered at the comment.  
  
"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Sora stared at Aya in disbelief. Aya sat down in a chair and took a sip of the liquid in her cup.  
  
"You heard what I said. Don't deny it! Yamato and you are going to get married and have two wonderful children. The problem is I don't think little Himeko understands what that means if her parents got back together." Sora glanced at Himeko's figure. She stood and gently lifted Himeko's head, then put her on her lap as she sat down. Aya smiled at the image. "I can see why Yamato fell in love with the camera when they first got married. You two do look wonderful together. He was so sad when she left."  
  
"Why are you so interested in this girl?" Aya laughed at Sora and then frowned.  
  
"Sora, you'll deal with hell when you marry Yamato. Sure it'll be heaven until after Ryu's born, then he'll start following you. You won't be able to escape him when he goes after you. He'll rip every ounce of pride you have from you, not only will he do it any time you are alone, you won't have the guts to tell Yamato, because you'll be afraid of him being thrown in jail- taken away from you and the kids- or worse have him killed. Sora even now you love him, I should know. I remember when I was 18, how happy I was pretending to be his girlfriend. You made sure that he was safe, you always get to be with him and then to make everything seem like magic, he asks you to be his real girlfriend and tells you he loves you.  
  
"How the hell do you think it'll feel when you have to leave your husband, knowing that you can never tell him why you are leaving him? It hurts like hell!" Aya said and stared at Sora, her eyes filling with tears. "Before I left I took two things and had them with me at all times. The first you know well, you gave it to him on his birthday after the whole Digiworld experience." Aya handed Sora a picture of Taichi, Sora and Yamato in their soccer outfits, Taichi was holding up a trophy and Yamato hugging Sora to him.   
  
"Then there's this necklace that I always wear." Aya removed a necklace that had the crest of freindship hanging from it. Sora's mouth dropped as she stared at the charm. She remembered that charm hanging from Yamato's neck whenever he walked around with enough of his chest showing. It was always something Sora would stare at, it was like his sign, no matter where he went if he lost everything that made him Yamato, except that charm, Sora would know him from just that necklace.  
  
"How'd you get that?" Sora asked, already knowing the answer. Aya smiled and kissed the charm before putting it back in her shirt.  
  
"How do you think I got it? I didn't have to break into my own husbands home to get it if that's what you are thinking." Aya said as she touched her hair. She sighed and brought her finger to her eye and removed the contacts that were covering her true eye color- Crimson.  
  
"So, you're me in the future?" Sora said quietly and looked down at Himeko. "How did you get her to trust you?" Sora asked as she brushed Himeko's hair delicatly with her hand.  
  
"Sora...Sora...Sora, you won't understand for sometime what a strong bond you'll have with your children. Himeko and Ryu can feel so comfortable around me and not even know it. But they go on talking and talking and I rapidly gained their trust and Himeko soon started to come to me for help in the smallest thing."   
  
"Mommy..." Sora and Aya- well Sora-(A/N due to the fact that Sora has no name change I'll refer to future Sora as Aya and Sora of the present as Sora, hope you get that) looked down at the little girl. Sora smiled at the child and touched her cheek softly. Himeko's small hand reached up and grabbed Sora's and pulled it to her chest.   
  
"She hasn't called me that since she caught Sotaru kissing me at the Christmas partyafter Ryu was born. My baby girl. I missed her so much." Sora looked at her future self trying to picture everything that was in her destiny. She could understand how she became so sour, but how could she never tell Yamato what would happen to her. They were pretty open with eachother in their own time, but how could they're being married change that?   
  
Music to Negai Kanaeru Kagi (Yamato's Theme season 2) plays   
  
"Do you actually have your cell with you?" Aya looked at Sora in complete astonishment. Sora smiled and reached into her back pocket, removing her cell.  
  
"Moshi-Moshi?" Sora said in a whisper.   
  
"Sora? Where are you?" Sora smiled at the voice on the other end.   
  
"You won't believe how glad I am to hear your voice." Sora said softly.  
  
"I'm glad to hear your voice too. I'm in my bathroom at the moment. Taichi and Jyou are in the living room and they just told me that you were dead. I'm so glad to hear you're not." Sora smiled as she listened to her friend's voice. "We need to meet up, Sora. We need to figure out what's going on."  
  
"I know what's going on, Yama-kun." Sora said calmly and looked down at Himeko.  
  
"What was with the nickname?" Aya stared at Sora in shock. Never had she called Yamato anything, but Yamato, hearing have a nickname was astonishing.   
  
"I just felt like calling you that, OK?" Sora said and felt her face heat up. "Where do you want to meet?"  
  
"The High School in an hour?" Sora nodded.  
  
"Ok." Sora looked at the girl on her lap. Aya had gotten up and went to make some hot chococate.   
  
"Sora, I have to bring some people with me though." Yamato said with a bit of happiness in his voice. Sora smiled and looked at the kid on her lap.  
  
"Me too. I'll see you in an hour?" Sora smiled and hung up. She looked at the child on her lap. "Hey, Himeko, honey, I need you to wake up, hun." Himeko opened her eyes and looked up at Sora.  
  
"Mom..Mommy!" Himeko cried and wrapped her arms aroudn Sora. "I missed you so much, Mom! Never leave us again!" Sora smiled and held the girl in her arms, her heart feeling warmer then she ever thought she could feel.   
  
"Sora, where do you think that you are going?" Aya asked as she walked into the room. She stared at the two on the couch. "You're going to see him aren't you?" Sora nodded as Aya sighed.  
  
"Aya, look, I found my mom! I'm so happy! Dad ws right, Mom was beautiful when she was young, too. I hope I become as pretty as you are, Mom." Sora smiled, she was very flattered by Himeko, even though she knew it was a normal thing for children to do. Sora caught Aya wince at Himeko's words.  
  
"Aya, I have to go meet him in order to get back to my time." Aya stared at Sora and sighed.   
  
"Don't try to get us back together. He would never take me back after he heard what I did." Sora sighed.   
  
"Aya, will you be here tomorrow?" Aya nodded and went to Himeko.   
  
"Be a good girl, Himeko." Himeko smiled at Aya.  
  
"I love your eyes, Aya. Don't worry, I'm with Mom. I'll be a very good girl, just so she doesn't leave again." Aya winced, but quickly smiled at her daughter.  
  
"C'mon, Himeko-chan." Sora said as she lifted Himeko onto her back. The little girl smiled and clung to Sora, while humming a familiar tune.   
  
"Do you remember this song, Mom?" Himeko asked, her voice spilling with joy. "Dad sang it to us on your birthday. He said it was a tradition. Do you remember, Mommy?" Sora smiled, she didn't know that the song was for her. She remembered that was the ttune the band was working on at that time. Sora smiled as she walked down the street. 


	6. All I hear is BLAH BLAH BLAH

Yama-Sama: I do not own Digimon!   
  
Yamato: Only this plot!  
  
Himeko and Ryu: And us!  
  
Yama-Sama: For anyof you guys that don't know, Sotaru is actually Ken. When season 2 first came out in Japan, all the information I got caled him Sotaru, so I have forever called him that.   
  
Thanks to all of you who have reviewed. Please keep it up, no reviews= no new chapter. :( Hopefully that won't happen. Enjoy!   
  
Yamato stared at the two men infront of him. He had been listening to them for a long time. They had begun to bore him with in the first minutes, the only thing keeping him awake was the picture besides him.  
  
"Yamato, are you listening to us?" Taichi asked as he stared at Yamato's bored expression. "You seem very bored, of course since you already know what we are saying, we've told you it for the last seven months! Yamato, as soon as found out she was sleeping around, why didn't you divorce her!?" Taichi said, kneeling beside his friend. Taichi looked at his friend's blue eyes and he realized that they were blank of all emotion. Yamato hadn't done that since he and Sora got engaged. That was the only thing that Taichi and the others had wanted Yamato to keep from his dead marriage. Of course, the kids were included also.  
  
"I need to use the bathroom." Yamato announced as he stood up and left the two men alone in the room. Walking up the stairs, Yamato glanced into every room, slowly absorbing hi surroundings and also searching for the bathroom. "What's this?" Yamato asked as he opened a bedroom door. Yamato walked in and looked at the dresser. There were pictures of Yamato and Sora from the time they met to times that were to come in Yamato's mind. Then there were pictures of Himeko and Ryu. Sora with Himeko, Yamato with Ryu, Yamato laughing as Himeko listened to Sora's pregnant belly.   
  
"This is how my room will look?" Yamato looked around, but refused to move from the pictures. Yamato saw the phone next to his bed and an idea struck him. "Sora." Yamato said as he pulled his cell phone out of his jacket pocket. He looked at the small bathroom off of the bedroom. He quickly pushed his first button on his speed dial. The phone picked up immediatly.  
  
"Moshi-Moshi?" Sora said in a whisper.   
  
"Sora? Where are you?" Yamato smiled as he heard her voice. He was so glad to hear it after everything those guys had been telling him.  
  
"You won't believe how glad I am to hear your voice." Yamato smiled as Sora spoke in a whisper that was filled with joy.   
  
"I'm glad to hear your voice too. I'm in my bathroom at the moment. Taichi and Jyou are in the living room and they just told me that you were dead. I'm so glad to hear you're not." Yamato imagined Sora glaring at the two men and then smacking Taichi over the head. "We need to meet up, Sora. We need to figure out what's going on."  
  
"I know what's going on, Yama-kun." Yamato stopped as he heard his new nickname coming from Sora's mouth. He liked it more then he thought he would like having a nickname.   
  
"What was with the nickname?" Yamato asked trying to cover up the fact that he liked it.  
  
"I just felt like calling you that, OK? Where do you want to meet?" Yamato looked around quickly trying to figure out a place they could meet. If they were in different times then they could find a place in common and somehow send messages back and forth.   
  
"The High School in an hour?"   
  
"Ok." Sora seemed like she was staring at something that had more attention then he was getting.  
  
"Sora, I have to bring some people with me though." Yamato stated as he remembered that Matt hadn't returned and Himeko and Ryu would need to be watched.  
  
"Ok, I'll see you then. Bye Yama-kun." Yamato blushed at Sora's nickname again before he hung up.   
  
"Himeko? You know Daddy doesn't like us in his and Mommy's room. " Ryu said as he entered the room. He looked around the room as if waiting for his punishment. "Himek-" Ryu stopped when he saw Yamato standing in the door way. "Daddy!" Yamato smiled at the boy. Kneeling down, Yamato pulled the boy into an embrace.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing in here? Where's your sister?" Yamato asked as he picked Ryu up and sat him on his lap. Ryu looked around hesitantly, before returning his gaze to his father.  
  
"Himeko went to use the bathroom awhile ago and she hasn't come back. She's not in any of the rooms in the house!" Yamato frowned as Ryu finished. It wasn't good if the offspring of Yamato and Sora Ishida was loose, what kind of mischief could that kid get into and if Matt came back...Well Yamato didn't want to think about that. Matt couldn't and wouldn't kill Yamato, because he would be killing himself, but if Sora was dead then he would want to be with her, but if young Yamato died, then he would never date Sora and then Sora wouldn't have cheated on him and she wouldn't have died!   
  
"Where do you think she is, Ryu?" Yamato asked as he pulled himself from his thoughts. Ryu sighed as he looked up at Yamato. His big, childish crimson eyes reflected Sora's a lot more then Yamato had thought, but there was something in his eyes that Sora always had when she looked at Yamato-a secret. "What are you hiding from me, young man?!" Yamato tried to think about how he would act as a father, the only time he had repremanded somebody younger then him was Takeru and Hikari.  
  
"Well, there's this lady that Himeko and I met when you dropped us off at Aunt Hikari and Uncle Takeru, she was really nice and said if we ever had a problem we didn't want to talk to our family about we could go to her." Yamato furowed his brow at the child. Ryu sat up straight, crossed his arms over his chest, and had an 'I-told-you-I'm-good' look to his face- a look that Sora had on her face after beating Yamato and Taichi at a game. Yamato smiled at the look as Ryu looked at Yamato with a smile. "I remembered what you said about not talking to strangers, but Himeko was really nice to the lady. I was trying to get her to leave, but Himeko went with the lady." Ryu shook his head and rested his head on Yamato's chest. "She came back, but when she gets really..umm...how did Mommy describe her?" Ryu put his finger to his head thoughtfully, scrunching his eyes shut, he tapped his forehead three times before looking up at Yamato with a smile. "Mommy said it was her "Daddy versuses Uncle Taichi mood"! Himeko would go to her home. Aya was really nice to Himeko and me, but I stayed with Uncle Takeru like a good boy!"   
  
"Well, that's wonderful, but do you know where we can find this Aya lady?" Yamato stopped and looked down Ryu. "Ryu, what's Aya's last name?" Ryu looked at Yamato and thougth for a few seconds. Yamato remembered Sora using the name Aya whenever she wanted to use a different name and avoid any press coverage when they were getting together after a concert.  
  
"Takenawa! Takenawa, Aya!" Ryu said with a triumphant smile. Yamato laughed, that was one of his traits, he assumed, because of the closed mouth smile that would probably win the hearts of thousands of women.   
  
"So, where does Aya live?" Yamato knew that Ryu had to know, because he played innocent all too well. "This could mean your sister's life young man! If you want her to come home to us, then tell me, other wise she's going to Mommy." Ryu's eyes swelled with tears as soon as Yamato was finished. The boy threw his head back and started to cry.  
  
"NOOO!!! HIMEKO WILL COME HOME!!! MOMMY WILL TOO!!" Yamato pulled the crying boy to him and shushed him. Ryu clung to Yamato until his crying stopped. Yamato listened as Ryu's breathing slowed and returned to a normal rhythm. Yamato looked down at the sleeping face of the boy and smiled.  
  
"Let's go get Himeko." Yamato said and lifted the boy onto his back. "We'll just tell Uncle Jyou and Uncle Taichi we're going to go help Uncle Takeru with Aunt Hikari." Yamato said as he ducked trough the doorway.   
  
"Yamato!" Taichi stated, jumping from his seat as his freind returned to the room. "What took-Why is Ryu with you?" Yamato sighed and put Ryu on the floor. Ryu frowned and stared up at Yamato, lifting his arms up to signify that he wanted to go back up.  
  
"Get your jacket on. I don't need you catching a cold!" Ryu nodded and quickly ran to a closet to get his coat. Yamato looked at the two men in the living room. "I hate to be rude, but I have to leave. My daughter decided that she would go to her new friend she made while staying with Takeru and Hikari. She seems to be my age, which is not the problem, but the fact that this woman has been taking her out throughout the past six months is the problem. My brother will hear from me about this!" Yamato stated, he shocked himself at how fatherly he sounded. He smiled inwardly as he felt his pride boost with the nod Taichi and Jyou gave.  
  
"You're really taking responsibility again. Go get your girl, Yamato." Jyou said with a smile.   
  
"I'll go with you. Takeru called and said that Sotaru jumped Hikari today. So I need to go make sure she's ok." Yamato looked at Taichi confused. "Takeru thanks you a lot for telling him. If you hadn't, that bastard would've done something terrible to my little sister." Yamato smiled a little and looked down at Ryu. He smiled up at Yamato and pointed to Yamato's shoulders.   
  
"O.K., little man." Yamato lifted Ryu onto his shoulders and looked at Taichi. "I'm sorry about Hikari and I'm sorry that you thought I called you here, but I didn't- at least I don't remember doing-" Ryu tugged on Yamato's hair. Yamato bit his lip as he stared up at his son's face.  
  
"Daddy, let's go. Himeko could be with Mommy!" Yamato nodded while holding the door for his guests. The men exited the house and walked down the path, after Yamato found a key to lock the door with. Taichi and Jyou started towards their cars, while Yamato and Ryu started towards the high school.  
  
"Daddy, where are we going? Aya lives that a way." Ryu pointed behind them, but Yamato shook his head.   
  
"I know, but we're meeting a friend of Daddy's." Yamato smiled at the name he had just called himself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Purple eyes watched enviously as the blonde teen walked down the street. The red headed child on his shoulder singing happily.  
  
"I'll get you, Ishida. You think you can come here from your time and get your beloved Sora? Well, you're wrong. I'll kill you here and I can get that Ai no Tenshi (Angel of Love) to be mine! All mine!" Black hair swirled as the man started off in the opposite direction of the teen. "Until then, I'll meet my teen bride." ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wow, well that was a long chapter...*holds aching hands* Just to let you all know that I'm not going to post the next chapter until December. I've got Thankgiving, My B-day, a stupid story for my English class(the things like 50 pg written and I gotta type it now. *sweatdrop*) So those are my reasonings, plus I have to start Christmas shopping. *sigh* I bet u all liked that insight into my life. Not. lol. Please R&R. Happy Turkey day to all of you! 


	7. Blue eyed memory

Before I start this chapter I'd like you all to know that...I hate my english teacher!!! I have no clue what importance that has to my story, maybe because I used him as insperation to work on this and not my hmwk for his class...hehe  
  
Thank you all that reviewed, and those of u who read and don't review, shame on u!!!   
  
I'd like to thank windedlove, Lisa Oceans Potter, Venursia, starbright soraNmatt. I feel so loved because you guys put me on your face authors' lists. Thank you soooo much!!! Now on to the disclaimer....  
  
Himeko and Ryu: She doesn't own digimon, just us and the plot...  
  
Himeko: Can we get our icecream now?  
  
Ryu: Vanilla and Rockyroad!!!   
  
Yama-Sama: hehehe, silly, delisional children...read the story while I make them some icecream. hehe  
  
CH7  
  
"Mom, are we going to meet Dad?" Sora smiled at the little girl. She couldn't believe that she was actually doing this. She was going to introduce Yamato to his future daughter. The little arrogant angel that Sora had already found out she could be.  
  
"Yep. What do you think he'll say when he sees me with you?" Sora asked in all truth. Himeko smiled up at Sora.  
  
"If it's young Dad, he'll be really surprised, but if it's my real Dad he might be mad." Himeko looked up at Sora, her blue eyes saddened by what ever she was thinking of. "Mom, promise me you won't fight with Dad. I hate to see you guys fight." Sora nodded and smiled.   
  
I have no reason what so ever to fight with Yamato. The two of us will just need to talk about the reason this little girl- our future daughter- had wished we were here.  
  
"OW!" Sora looked up suddenly, she had just walked into somebody. She looked up, confused when she saw the blonde man before her, rubbing his arm.  
  
"Dad!" Himeko cried as she leapt into the blonde man's arms. The man smiled at the girl and kissed her cheek.  
  
"What are you doing out at 10 in the night, Himeko?!" The man demanded. Himeko looked at Sora and then back at her father.  
  
"I found Mom!" Sora saw all color drain from his face. The already dead eyes seemed to die all over again at Himeko's claim. The man held Himeko close to him and sniffled back any tears that might be trying to escape.   
  
"Ko-chan, Mommy's not coming home. She left with Uncle Sotaru, because she loves him more then me." Himeko frowned and patted her father's head.  
  
"Dad, I know Sotaru hurt Mom a lot, but I made a wish on your guys' star and it came true." The man squeezed Himeko and ran his hand over her hair and back.  
  
"What was that wish, Ko?" Sora felt her stomach knotting as she watched the father and daughter converse.   
  
So, this is what Yama will look like when I leave. A complete wreck. What will I do to him. He's seems so dead. Like a shell of a human, praying to be taken from the horrible torments of earth, but bound to it because of our children.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Yama." Sora cried as she placed her hands over her mouth. "So sorry. I never want to hurt you like this." The man looked at Sora, his eyes seemed to flicker with a dense light. He put Himeko on the ground and approached Sora as if she was a deer that might flee if he moved too fast.  
  
"Sora?" Matt said, his voice unbelieving of what he saw. "How...How did you get here?" Sora looked down at Himeko.  
  
"Your daughter made a wish and we were transported here when we were going to the Digiworld." Matt stared at Sora, cupping his hand over Sora's cheek he smiled at her.  
  
"How old are you? 17?" Matt asked as he put his hand on Sora's shoulder.   
  
"I'm 18." Matt nodded.   
  
"Have I asked you out yet?" Sora shook her head. Matt nodded and sighed before continuing. "I need you to do me a favor. Say no. I don't want to have you go through the pain of sneaking around with Sotaru, when you want to be with him more then me." Sora and Himeko stared at Matt in shock.  
  
"Chicken!" A voice cried from the shadows. The three turned their heads in the direction the voice had come from. "How dare you ask that of her! Do the memories you have cause that much pain, that you would ask that?" Sora stared at the shadow forming as it approached them. "How many nights do you think I've cried myself to sleep wishing I could make things right between us? How many times I wanted to return, but couldn't because of the lie I had formed? How many times do you think I cringed at your touch, because I felt I was too filthy for you- you a cleansing, loving angel of a man- to be with, but then how many other times did I willingly give myself to you knowing that you were the only man I ever wanted to be with? I love you, Yamato! How about the times we said that to one another? Damnit! Why wish for all of those memories to be stolen from us?" Aya stepped out of the shadows, her cheeks soaked in tears, her hair still short, but a dull, lifeless red. "Why wish for our children never to have a chance to be born?"   
  
"Aya?" Himeko cried in confusion. She looked at her dad, her eyes begging to be told what was transpiring before her.  
  
"I love you, Yamato. I never stopped loving you. Even when that bastard defiled me over and over again, I never stopped loving you. I only thought that you would stop loving me." Aya's eyes were brimming with tears as she stared at Matt.   
  
"Aya, why are you here?" Sora asked calmly. Aya looked at Sora and smiled.  
  
"When I saw you sitting on that couch with Himeko asleep on your lap, I couldn't stop thinking about my life I had before. I was so ready to ask you to refuse Yamato when he asked you out, but Himeko came running up and I felt my heart shove all ideas out of my mind, because if you did as I asked, I would never have my arrogant, stubborn, blonde angels or my litttle, fiery angel. I never want to lose them. I went through that already, and I can't stand not having them in my world. They mean way too much to me." Sora smiled at Aya, who was holding her hand out to Himeko.  
  
"That's why you allowed Sotaru to do that to you?" Aya nodded as Matt walked up to her and pulled her into his arms.  
  
"I love you, Sora! I never stopped and never will stop, either!" Matt cried as tears poured from his eyes, splashing on Aya's cheek. "I became a mess as soon as I caught Sotaru molesting Hikari. Himeko even said that you had been afraid of Sotaru. I'm going to kill him, Sora, just for you, Hikari and Takeru." Aya stared up at Matt's eyes. Both seemed to be rejuvinated as they held eachother. Sora smiled and started to walk over to Himeko when her cell went off with Yamato's tune.  
  
"Yama?" Sora asked happily.  
  
"You better get your beautiful body over here, Sora. If you don't, your blondie's going to get it...Or should I get rid of the red head first?" All color drained from Sora's face. She stared at the ground as the voice whispered how he would slowly and unmercifully slaughter Yamato and the little boy with him.  
  
"...no..." Sora murmured in disbelief.  
  
"Oh, yes, Sora. Do you want to hear them? Ishida!!" Sora brushed a tear from her cheek as she heard a little boy's voice.  
  
"Uncle Sotaru, what are you doing to Daddy!? Daddy!" Sora winced as she heard Yamato's hellish, agony filled, and yet, ironically musical scream block out the child's cries of confusion and betrayl. Something inside of her seemed to die and then start to burn in rage as soon as Yamato screamed again.  
  
"STOP IT! YOU'RE KILLING HIM!" Sora screamed and fell to her knees. Her hands over her face as she started to cry uncontrollably.  
  
"Sora?" Matt knelt besides his wife's teenage self. "What's wrong?" Sora looked up at Matt, her eyes suddenly went blank of all emotion. The tears stopped. Sora stood up and threw the phone against the wall, shattering it into a milion and a half pieces.   
  
"Stop it!" Sora said in an unfamiliar tone. Himeko and Matt stared at her in astonishment. Aya grabbed Sora's arms and stared at the teenager.  
  
"Sora, talk to me! What's wrong?" Sora looked at her future self, her tears, sweeling in her eyes. What was she supposed to do? How was she supposed to react?  
  
"Mom?" Himeko looked at Sora curiously. "I thought we were going to go find Dad and Ryu." Sora stared at Himeko, how should she tell the little girl that she can't go, because they might be dead?  
  
"I'm going to find them, you stay here." Sora said calmly, pulling herself together. She wouldn't let herself be dragged down now. She had actually gone through a lot more then she thought, and if she didn't stop Sotaru she would never have a chance to speak to Yamato or any of her friends again.  
  
"If you go, Sora, you might change everyhting you've discovered in the last day. Becareful of what you allow to happen." Sora looked at the man that would be her future husband. She smiled and nodded, somehow his eyes were full of an emotion, Sora had never seen before, but the way that his eyes glistened as he stared at her made Sora's heart beats break the speed limit set for any normal emotion.  
  
"I know. Thank you." Sora started to walk away, but stopped as Himeko ran up and embraced Sora's midsection.  
  
"Arigato, Oka-san" Himeko whispered and pulled away from Sora, turned and ran into Aya's arms. "I missed you so much, Mom!"   
  
"Hey, what about your Dad? Was Uncle Takeru better then me?" Himeko laughed and ran to her father's puppy dog expression. Sora smiled to herself as she walked away from the group. She didn't want to think about what might be happening to Yamato, but slowly little images of Yamato in pain flashed through Sora's mind. Every image more disturbing then the one before. The last image that flashed in Sora's mind lingered longer then the others. Sora's eyes filled with tears, her heart was grasped by an uncontrolable icy grip and her legs broke into a run as the image reappeared in her mind's eye over and over again.  
  
Big blue eyes filled with love and caring smiling at her, suddenly cold and emotionless, but still living. As if somebody had ripped the soul from the holder of the eyes.  
  
Sora's feet stopped as a scream sounded from the building before her. Sora stared up at the building and gulped. She started to walk towards it and opened the front door. The familliar feeling the building held was still there, she just couldn't recognize where it came from. Sora looked around, a feeling of fear knotting in her stomach.  
  
"Irrashimasu, Sora-koi, to Odaiba High, your love's final resting place- if you can't stop me that is." Sora's insides twisted as she listened to Sotaru's gleeful voice. "Run, Koi, you don't want to lose the blonde ope, do you?" Sora broke into another run and started towards the computer room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wow, I'm so close to the end...do you guys want a sequel or anything, because I actually just finished the last chapter last night...I mean u can wait till I give u guys the final chapter then tell me, but I've got so many ideas running through my head...hehe...R&R please!!! 


	8. View of Betrayl's pain

I hope you guys enjoy this story. I've got something like two chapters after this one so its almost to the end...Vernursia please put the waterballoon down and be patient. I know its hard I don't have any so I understand if u guys can't be patient. I hope you all enjoy this and just so u know I won't update until I get some more reviews. Ok? Do u guys understand? Please R&R. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"Why would you ever hurt her!? Why did you do those things to her?! What the fuck did Sora ever do to deserve you ripping her pride from her?!" Yamato demanded, stopping the whip that was coming towards him.  
  
"Everything! She chose you over me! I love her! I insured that she would always be safe, I never falsefied a relationship with her. I took her into my arms when you were off on a week of training while she was in her third trimester with Ryu! I had no other choice when she fell asleep on my couch. I took her and made her happy for a moment." Yamato glare, there was no way Sora was happy if Sotaru touched her. "I threatened to take the baby from her when he was born if she didn't make love to me. I said that after that I would slowly kill you, wanting to insure that she saw every bit of life drain from you. That's why I took her, because she let me. She loved every minute of it." Sotaru bellowed, sounding like he was trying to convince himself more then Yamato.  
  
"She was happy, because she knew she had just stopped herself from loosing her child and husband! You fucking, twisted prick!"   
  
Yamato closed his eyes as the whip hit his skin once more. The pain seemed like it alone would kill him, but he had to keep himself alive. He couldn't let himself die. He had met his future life and saw that there were joys that he longed for and he would not die before he reached them.  
  
"DADDY!" Ryu's voice cried in agony. Yamato's eye shot open, his attacker had promised to not harm Ryu. The tone in the boy's cry had gone from fear to as if it was him being injured. Yamato looked at the man standing besides the red headed child.  
  
"You promised you wouldn't harm him!" Yamato bellowed as he saw a a small line of blood form on the boy's bare chest. Yamato felt something inside him boiling over. The bastard was hurting a child. To make everything worse, the child was- or would be- Yamato and Sora's!   
  
"AAAAHHHHH!" Yamato snapped as he watched the man run the knife along the boy's stomach. "DADDY! Make Uncle Sotaru stop!" Ryu cried as he stared at Yamato. His eyes resembled Sora's in so many ways as he stared at him. Ryu's eyes were so full of every emotion he was feeling, just like Sora, when they suddenly went cold and blank. Yamato stared in shock. He had just witnessed the trick everyone close to him had always hated him doing. The only two people who had been able to bring any sort of emotion back into Yamato when he did that was Sora and Takeru. Yamato froze for a few seconds and then roared in anger.  
  
"YOU FUCKING ASS WIPE!!! I'LL KILL YOU! HOW DARE YOU LAY A FINGER OF HARM ON MY SON'S HEAD! I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL RIP OFF YOUR NUTS, BLEND THEM AND MAKE YOU WATCH AS I FEED THEM TO THE FUCKING PIGS!!! NOW LET GO OF MY- " Yamato was cut off as the door to the room swung open. Standing in the door way was Sora. Her eyes were empty as she stared at the man holding Ryu. Yamato shivered as he looked at Sora- he had never seen her so full of this emtion. Sora was the holder of Love, not Hatred, but that's what she seemed like at that moment.  
  
"Get your fucking hands off that boy!" Sora said in a low, but powerful voice. Yamato's eyes widened at the amount of power that Sora had used in just those few words. Sotaru put Ryu down, besides Yamato.   
  
"Koi, you found us. I'm glad." Yamato felt a pang of jealousy rise from somewhere inside him as Sotaru pulled Sora into a passionate looking kiss. Ryu stared in disbelief at the sight before him.  
  
"Ryu, cover your eyes!" Yamato ordered in a hushed voice. Ryu shook his head.  
  
"It's happening all over again! Mommy's back, but...she...she loves Uncle Sotaru more...more then... then us, Daddy!" Ryu broke into tears, his eyes still empty of emotion as he cried onto Yamato's whipped arm.   
  
The pain caused by Ryu touching his injuries was nothing like the pain Yamato felt as Sora was pushed against the wall, she wasn't trying to stop Sotaru at all. Yamato felt like the whole time he had forced himself to stay alive to protect his possible future was a waist. There was his future wife- the woman he had loved from the first time he met her- kissing another man. Yamato knew that this wasn't right. How would they have two wonderful children, a "wonderul" life together and now watch her passionatly kissing another man. To make it worse, Ryu kept saying that Himeko had told him that Sora was trading Yamato in, but he never believed her.   
  
"Sora..." Yamato said in a quiet whisper as the two fell to the floor. 


	9. Sora: YAMA?

Well, thanks to everybody who's reviewed...Sorry the other chapter wasn't that long, I hope I make up for it with this ones length. Enjoy  
  
Sotaru was on the bottom. Sora reached out and grabbed something from behind her back. Pulling away from the man she had just been kissing, she smashed the object into the side of his head, knocking Sotaru unconsious.  
  
Sora stood up and wiped at her mouth feverently as if they were burning hot. She looked at the two shirtless males against the wall. One was her age with messy blonde hair and his chest, arms and legs covered in lacerations. The smaller boy was crying against the older one. The boy had red hair and small cuts and what looked like finger bruises on his arm.   
  
Sora started towards the two, her heart beat rising at the sight of Yamato and the boy.  
  
"Yama?" Sora said quietly as she knelt besides the blonde. His eyes were empty as he stared at her. Sora felt tears come back to her eyes as she stared into Yamato's blue eyes. "Yama, are you ok?" Sora knew it was an obvious no, but she still had to ask to be polite.   
  
"No." Yamato replied and looked up at Sora. Her eyes were filled with tears as she stared into his. He knew she saw emptiness in his eyes, but he didn't want her to know he was feeling betrayed. She didn't know about the future they were meant to have. Neither of them were suposed to know, but he did and he didn't want to blow any chance there might be of it coming true.  
  
"What's wrong, Yama?" Sora asked as she took his hand in hers. Yamato wanted to pull his hand from hers, but when he did so, she came with them. Her lips were on his. Yamato made no move to push her away, and Sora stayed where she was, too afraid of hurting him by increasing the passion in the kiss or trying to move away.   
  
"Daddy?" Ryu stared at the two kissing. He couldn't believe it. "Mommy! Daddy, Mommy! She killeded Uncle Sotaru! She killeded him, Daddy! I knew the whole time that Mommy would come back! Himeko was wrong!" Yamato glanced at the boy from the corner of his eye. Ryu's eyes were filled with joy as he watched his future parents liplocked and seeming very content. Yamato shrugged and pulled Sora closer to him, keeping his arms locked around her waist.  
  
"Yama..." Sora pulled herself away from Yamato's lips. Yamato smiled at her. "Who's he?" Sora asked as Ryu leapt into Sora's arms. Yamato smiled and put his hand on Ryu's head, playfully messing up his hair. Ryu looked at Yamato in astonishment.  
  
"Hey, watch the hair!" Ryu said with a stern look on his face. Sora laughed at Ryu. He had Yamato's face when he said that. She smiled, she had found Yama and Himeko's brother- Yamato and her son- at the same time.  
  
"Ryu, are you ok?" Sora asked as she hugged the boy. Ryu looked up at Sora and smiled.   
  
"Even better now that you are back, Mommy!" Ryu said as he quickly hugged Yamato then went back to clinging to Sora. Sora smiled at the amazed look on Yamato's face.  
  
"How-?" Yamato asked, but was cut off by Sora's lips brushing against his.  
  
"I have Himeko. At least I left her with her parents." Yamato nodded. "We should bring him back to them." Sora said as she picked Ryu up and stood up, offering her hand to Yamato.  
  
"Let's go." Yamato said and stood up. He immediatly regretted it, because of the pain that ran through him, but he pushed that out of his mind and followed Sora to the door. He glanced at Sotaru's body and spat on it. "Take that, Ichijouji!" Yamato hissed, then sprinted to Sora's side, ignoring the pain that shot through him.  
  
"RYU!!!" A little girl's voice cried as Yamato, Sora and Ryu walked out of the building. Yamato looked at the girl and froze. She was ok. Himeko was fine. He suddenly had the urge to wrap her in his arms, but also felt like repremanding her for running away like she had.  
  
"Ishida, Himeko!" Yamato stared down at the girl with serious eyes. Sora gulped, but stepped over to Yamato's side. She wrapped her arm around his, intertwining their fingers.  
  
"Don't yell at her, Yama." Sora whispered and kissed Yamato's cheek quickly, afraid that any touch might cause more pain. Sora watched as the younger blonde approached Yamato and her. The child's blue eyes filled with expectation of a lecture.  
  
"Himeko, what were you thinking? I mean, why did you run off like that? You scared the crap out of me!" Himeko bit her lip, a trait she must've picked up from Sora. Yamato smiled briefly at the idea that Sora's bitting of her lip had increased the softness of them.   
  
"I'm sorry!" Himeko cried and flung herself on Sora's legs. "I only meant to find Mommy!" Himeko looked up at Yamato. "I found her, Dad, don't you see? I found her and we can be happy. You two won't fight any more. Just like you told me, Dad! The stars can hear your wishes. If its pure enough they'll come true!" Sora glared at Yamato who blushed as he looked at his feet.  
  
"I wonder where you got that from, Dad?" A male voice said. Yamato felt a sudden pressure on his arm and looked up into the eyes that belonged to him, only much older and full of more wisdom.  
  
"Hehe. Yeah, thanks, Sora." Sora smiled and squeezed Yamato's hand. Yamato looked back at the two children staring at him. The little boy had no tears in his eyes, even though he should for the amount of pain he was put through. This caused Yamato to force the lump in his throat to leave by gulping nervously.  
  
"Daddy, did I do good?" Yamato nodded as he knelt down to face Ryu. The big crimson eyes looked just like Sora's, in fact, Yamato could swear that she had a picture that would match her to Ryu when she was his age. There was a look of hope in his eyes and Yamato recognized that look from the many times it had shined in his eyes after his parents divorce. It's only reason there was to hope that he'd pleased his father- it had never worked. Yamato pulled his hand from Sora's and pulled Ryu into a hug.  
  
"You did more then good. You were the best! You helped Daddy be brave. Thank you, Ryu." Ryu's smile spread across his face reaching from ear to ear. Yamato smiled and ran his hand through his hair, stopping mid way to laugh when Ryu immitated him.   
  
"I think you'll do wonderfully, Yamato." Yamato looked at the woman who had spoken. His mouth nearly dropped when he saw who she was. The poorly cut red hair seemed dead and her eyes had been replaced by marbles. Emotionless and dead. Two things that he swore to himself at that moment he would never allow in his Sora's eyes.   
  
"Sora..." Yamato paused and looked at Matt then back to Aya. "What's going on here?" Aya smiled as Yamato's brow furrowed in confusion.  
  
"That is one of the cutest things you do, Yamato." Matt raised his eyebrow and stared at Aya, his arms crossed over his chest.  
  
"So, you want the younger me? I'm not good enough?" Aya looked at Matt and smiled. She walked to him and flung her arms around his neck and his arms wrapped around her waist instinctively.  
  
"I'd never do that! I know how to get to you in every way and I think Sora over there should learn for herself. It was some of the most pleasurable moments of my life." Yamato glanced at Sora who's face was bright red, but her hands were over Himeko's ears. Himeko frowned, but allowed Sora to continue covering her ears.   
  
"Really." Matt's eyes filled with a sudden burst of life as Aya brought her lips to his. As if by magic, the creases on his face smoothed out and he seemed to lose twenty years. While Aya's hair became the vibrant red that it had always been and her features seemed to deage just like Matt's.  
  
"SPEEEEW!!!" Matt and Aya pulled away as Ryu stuck his tongue out and made a face as if he was going to be sick. Himeko smiled at the sight and put her hands over her heart. Yamato and Matt both looked at Himeko with raised eyebrows.  
  
"Aren't you too young to be into romance, young lady?" Matt queried. Himeko's face went beet red and she looked up at Sora, her eyes begging for help.  
  
"Hey, no matter how hold they are, girls are into love!" Sora said and sighed. Yamato looked at the young red head curiously. Sora smiled when she caught Yamato staring at her, causing him to look in the other direction nervously.  
  
"Love is gross!" Ryu declared. Yamato rolled his eyes and looked at the boy in his arms. Something inside of Yamato immediatly took control. His face took on a look of maturity and defense.  
  
"Young man, your mother is the gaurdian of Love, so you better take that back right now! She is one of the most loving, beautiful woman on this planet and on any other planet or dimension! There is no way that she or what she protects is gross!" Ryu moved his head down as if trying to immitate a turtle and hide in his shell.  
  
"Gomen ne sai!" Yamato's eyes softened as he stared at the little boy's sad eyes. Yamato smiled his one billion double dollar grin (A/N Leave me alone! I love the concept of double dollars! Thank Trigun!$.$) Ryu's head straigtened and he hugged Yamato quickly.  
  
"Aishiteru, Otosan!" Yamato hugged Ryu to him and glanced over at Sora who was smiling at him and their future son. Yamato wanted to put the boy down and go to Sora, but he knew that he couldn't, because he wasn't in the right time to hold her like he wanted to.  
  
"Listen, Yamato, Sora, we've really appreciated your help, but I think it's time that you two return to your own time." Yamato nodded and put Ryu down. Ryu stared at Yamato sadly, but knew that he had to go to the parents that had just been reunited.  
  
"Sora, Yamato, one last question." Sora looked at the adults with a shy smile. "What happened to make everything go wrong?" Aya sighed and looked at Sora. Yamato noticed a glint in her eyes and chuckled.  
  
"Little things from before the two of us even started going out as a real couple." Sora sighed, that wasn't the answer she had wanted, but it would have to do.  
  
"Wait! Who left the divorce papers?" Yamato asked quickly, before he forgot his thought. Aya looked at her husband and he looked at her.  
  
"I know I didn't. I never wanted to leave Blondie for anything in my life." Aya confessed as she took her husband's hand in hers and rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"I swore I'd never get a divorce if I had children. I mean, Sora knew the hell Takeru and I went through when Dad and Mom divorced, why would I put them through it?" Yamato nodded understandingly as Matt kissed Sora's head lovingly. "I love my Tennyo to much." Aya's face turned a tint of red.   
  
"Can we go home and watch a movie?" Himeko asked happily. Matt nodded in response to his daughter. Himeko smiled from ear to ear and lept into her mom's arms. Ryu looked up at the younger version of his parents and then his family.  
  
"C'mon, Ryu. You wanna go watch movies and help Mommy make carmel popcorn?" Ryu nodded with a small grin. He ran over to Yamato and Sora and wrapped himself around Yamato's leg.  
  
"I'll miss you, Daddy! Don't forget me!" Yamato smiled and glanced at Sora who smiled as Ryu hugged her legs together, causing her to lose her balance and start to fall. Luckily, Yamato caught her and smiled as his lips brushed her cheek and caused Sora to blush deeply. He was begining to love making her blush.  
  
"Arigato, Mommy! I knew you would never hurt Daddy." Sora smiled and patted Ryu's head.  
  
"Go with Himeko now, Ryu." Ryu nodded and ran back to his father's waiting arms."How do we get back?" Sora called as the happy family started to depart. Aya turned and smiled.  
  
"The same way you got here." Yamato nodded in gratitude, grabbed Sora's hand and sped off towards the computer lab. He made a pit stop in the Chemistry room, grabbing a vile of H2 SO4(Sulferic Acid)he turned to meet up with Sora outside of the computer lab.  
  
"What's that for, Yama?" Sora asked, gesturing to the vile. Yamato smiled.  
  
"There's a reason I took chemistry. Johnny was a chemist. Johnny is no more. For what he thought was H2O was really H2 SO4. " Sora rolled her eyes and pushed the door to the room open. As she entered she scanned the room for Sotaru's body. It wasn't there.  
  
"Yama?" Sora asked quickly, before she turned to face the blonde. Yamato grabbed her hand and pulled her to a computer. He turned it on and then wrapped his arms around Sora. If Sotaru wanted to get to her, he'd have to go through Yamato and the acid first.   
  
The computer turned on and Sora held up her digivice. Her free hand intertwined with Yamato's as she felt her stomach start to turn. What if it didn't work? What if they were stuck here forever?   
  
"Sora..." Yamato said in a gasp of air. She felt his body turn limp and fall against hers. Sora spun around just as the digiport opened and absorbed her and Yamato.   
  
  
  
Yama-Sama:Ooooooh! What happened!? YAMA!!!!  
  
Himeko:U mean u don't know what u did to him!?  
  
Ryu: Aren't u the author of this story!?  
  
Himeko:Which means u r like a God....  
  
Yama-Sama:...dess!  
  
Ryu:She was getting to that!   
  
Himeko: Yeah!!!  
  
Yama-Sama:Just read the next chapter, maybe I'll kill u off, since u are getting on my nerves! *glares at the two kids*  
  
Himeko & Ryu: We love you Yama-Sama!!!  
  
Yama-Sama:Damn strait! Please R&R 


	10. Timeline collisions

Ok, since I'm such a nice person, and I felt bad that I was torturing u guys, I've decided to let u know how this story ends...There are twenty-two more chapters to come! J/k. I'm messing with u guys, this is the final chapter and I hope you all enjoy it.  
  
BTW: If I owned Digimon, these wouldn't be called fanfics, no would it!?They'd be true blue episodes!!!  
  
Enjoy the fic!  
  
"Taichi, do you know where they could be? It's been three hours already. I'm starting to get worried." Taichi massaged Mimi's arm. She was really worried about Sora and Yamato. The group had been waiting for them for the last three hours and they hadn't shown up yet. There was no way they could contact them and Koushirou said that he couldn't find their digivice reading in either the real world of the digital. The only thought that ran through Taichi's mind was that they had either detroyed their digivices or else they were dead. Taichi gulped as the thought of his best friends being dead. At least they'd be with the person they cared for the most, even if they didn't admit it to the other one.  
  
"Takeru, sit down this instant! You'll just hurt that leg again!" Taichi looked over at his sister's voice. She was pulling Takeru down again. The boy had fallen from a tree while he was searching for his brother and Sora. Hikari moved his head so it rested on her lap. Taichi didn't like the idea of Takeru being that close to his sister evne if they were in the presence of the others.  
  
"Prodigious!" Koushirou's exclamation had Taichi, Mimi, Sotaru and Yolie by his side in a matter of seconds.  
  
"What is it, Koushirou?" Taichi asked hurriedly. Koushirou looked up at them and furrowed his brow.  
  
"I picked up Sora and Yamato's digivices. Their in the portal, but it looks like one's fading out. In fact, I'm pretty sure that it has gotten lighter since I picked up the reading." Koushirou stated. He suddenly fell into a few minutes of using confusing terms that only Yolie understood and that was because she had been around him too much.  
  
"What the hell does that mean, Izumi?" Mimi yelled. Taichi grabbed her hand before she could clobber the poor computer genius. Koushirou looked at the four around him and smiled.  
  
"In lay men's term: In coming!" Koushirou quickly dove out of the way as a bright light came from his laptop. The four people scattered, attempting to be dog piled by the two new comers.  
  
As the light faded, everyone could see Yamato and Sora. Sora was on her knees, holding Yamato's body to her. She had tears flowing from her eyes, but she didn't seem to notice them or the other people that were suddenly surrounding her. Her hand brushed Yamato's bangs from his face.   
  
"Yama, wake up. Please, you have to get up now. We're back." Sora buried her face into Yamato's beaten and bare chest. "Please, Yama, you have to wake up! You can't leave me now! Yama!" Sora sobbed and hit her hands against Yamato's chest in a mixture of frustration and sorrow.  
  
"Sora?" Taichi approached his friend. She looked at him, her eyes red from crying and her cheeks damp from the moisture. If she hadn't been crying over their best friend, he would've told her how beautiful she looked. Yet, since she had been shedding tears for Yamato, he decided to merely comfort her.  
  
"Taichi?" Sora questioned as she looked at her friend. Suddenly Sora's eye flashed over to Sotaru and a look of pure hatred ran through her. "You little piece of shit!" Sora cried. She grabbed a vile from Yamato's hand and glared at Sotaru. "You fucking chicken pussy! You do this to him! Why the hell can't you just tell me what you think instead of doing this to him!? He doesn't deserve any of this!" Sotaru looked confused as Sora screamed more profanities at him. She shocked every one, mainly since she never said the words that were coming from her mouth. Normally they came from Taichi and Yamato, but nobody else. Sora was one not to use profanity towards anybody, especially one of her friends  
  
"Tsk, tsk. Ishida, you shouldn't waist those precious tears and words on somebody that doesn't know what they'll do." Sora spun around and saw the man that had inflicted all of the damage to her Yamato. She started towards him, but Taichi pushed her back to Yamato.  
  
"Who the fuck are you?" He ordered. Sotaru smirked and looked at Taichi with an almost insane smile.  
  
"Yagami, you don't recognize me? Too bad. I'm just the man that plans on murdering the Ishida Yamato. That bastard never deservered her! She waisted all of her love and beauty on that piece of shit. She didn't even think about the man that truly loves her. That's loved her since they met. Whose taken care of almost every opponent he had to deal with." Sora looked at the younger Sotaru. His face was paler then it had been and he was staring at shock at his future self.  
  
"Sotaru! What did you do to him!?" Sora demanded, one hand clutched in Yamato's weak grip, the other holding the vile of H2 SO4.   
  
"Nothing that wouldn't weed the problem from its source." Sotaru said cynically. He pulled a little boy from behind him. The boy was about two and looked severly beaten. The blonde hair was matted with blood and his face was covered in cuts and bruises.  
  
"Onichan!" Sora looked back at Takeru and gasped. He had started to turn transparent. Hikari was holding him as well as she could, her face showed no defeat, but she seemed to know she was fighting a losing battle.   
  
"Shut the fuck up, Blondie! You're girlfriend isn't even a good fucking lay!" Takeru seemed to become filled with anger, but Hikari's arms around him only stopped him from tearing the man apart.  
  
Everything suddenly clicked in Sora's mind. If Sotaru got rid of Yamato before he had met her then her memories of him would vanish with him. If Yamato died early enough, his parents might have gone into a deep depression, never having Takeru. That would leave Hikari for Daisuke. Sora narrowed her eyes in hatred. If Yamato was never born, she would die in the digital world on several occasions and then she would never meet Sotaru and then Himeko and Ryu would never be born.  
  
"STOP IT!" Sora cried as a fresh set of tears started to pour from her eyes. She stood up, but Yamato also stood with her. Before Sora could say anything Yamato had grabbed the vile from her hand and started towards the younger Sotaru.  
  
"If I give him this, you'll never come and do harm to me, my wife or my children, family and friends! You know that! That's why you were to chicken shit to face me. You once called yourself Kaizer, so why aren't you brave like you were then and take me like a man! Don't hurt innocent children or stop others from having a chance to live." Taichi and the other digidestined looked around in complete confusion. They didn't understand anything. Sora understood though. She started towards the older Sotaru, but froze as she noticed a movement behind him.  
  
"RYU!" Sora cried in horror. Yamato looked towards Sora and then at Sotaru. She was right, behind Sotaru was Ryu, only he was transparent like Takeru. The boy smiled his version of the 'Ishida Yamato 1 billion $$ grin' and ran at the two year old version of his father. He quickly pulled him away, before Sotaru could hurt him again.   
  
"Brat!" Sora ran over to protect the two boys. Sotaru's fist was already going and he couldn't stop himself when Sora got in the way. Sora gasped as pain ripped through her body. She forced a smile down at the two boys. Yamato looked up at her and smiled.  
  
"Pretty." He said with a smile and touched her face with his small, chubby hands. Sora felt more tears form in her eyes as she looked at her future son. Ryu was holding his arm in pain, but he was lighter then when he had arrived.  
  
"HIMEKO!! GARURUMON!" Ryu cried in a strong voice, but Sora caught the sound of pain in it and flinched. Suddenly, Garurumon came out of the trees. Himeko was on his back. She threw a bag of dust in the air causing a huge explosion.  
  
******  
  
Real world week later:  
  
Sora looked at the person next to her bed. Yamato had refused to sleep until their hopital beds where as close as they could be. His hand grasped hers as he stared at her. Sora smiled and slightly blushed.  
  
"I don't think she did it correctly." Yamato whispered. Sora shrugged.  
  
"I don't know about that. I think she wants to make sure that she's alive and we didn't just go through hell for nothing." Yamato nodded and brought Sora's hand to his lips.  
  
"Marry me." Yamato whispered against her hand, his eyes staring at her with all the love he had in him. Sora grinned and moved some hair from her eyes. "I don't care if we're younger then we should be. We know all about eachother. Past, present and future! I love you, Koi and that's never going to change. So will you say 'yes'? Will you make me the happiest man in the world?" Sora nodded, her face turning a bright shade of red.  
  
"Aishiteru, Yama-kun." Yamato pulled Sora closer to him so their lips could meet in a passionate kiss. His hand slowly grabbing something from under his pillow. Ryu had been so nice to "drop it" in his pocket when he hugged him good-bye.   
  
"Aishiteru, Sora-koi." Yamato slipped a small silver ring on her finger and smiled at her. Yamato pulled Sora into another loving, passionate kiss. Neither of them heard the door open or the footsteps enter before the door shut again.  
  
"What is this all about, Mister?" Yamato looked over his shoulder. Both of his parents were staring at him, eyes narrowed and hands in the postions stating that they wanted answers. Yamato shrugged a smile playing on his lips as Sora's hands clutched the back of his hospital gown.  
  
"We're engaged." Yamato's mom almost collapsed as Sora lifted her hand to show the ring to them. His father just stared at him and shook his head.  
  
"Do you know what you're getting yourself into?" Yamato and Sora nodded. "Don't wind up like your mom and me and I'll agree." Nancy shot her husband a death glare.  
  
"Well, I don't want my son to get married at such a young age. He's going to throw out all of his possibili-" Yamato sighed, interrupting his mother's disagreeance speech.  
  
"Mom, I'm not as young as I look. I've gone through a lot more then any other 18 year old. How many have saved two worlds, time traveled, been in a band and met the woman they love by the now?" Nancy sighed and looked at the happy looks in her son and Sora's eyes. It was the only thing she could do after giving him to his father, was naturally give him to somebody that showed the possibility of loving him more then he had ever been shown.   
  
"Wait a few months so that you can arrange everything for the wedding, please. That's all I ask." Sora gave a cry of happiness, pulling Yamato into an embrace and kissing him once more.  
  
"Hey, there have been no vows said yet! I don't want to be a grandfather just this moment." Yamato laughed at his father's smirk. If only his father knew what he and his Sora, now his fiancee, knew.   
  
******   
  
Ryu smiled at Himeko who was crying softly. Ryu's grin spread from ear-to-ear as Himeko looked at him, a smile also on her face.  
  
"We did a good job!" Himeko nodded. She looked down into her camera. Her parents were holding eachother, both of them were on the same bed and the medical equipment on Yamato were no longer in him, but on the ground.   
  
"What did you do to Sotaru, Ryu?" Himeko asked as her camera viewed every room her family members were in. Ryu looked at his feet and glanced out the door. Himeko put her hands on her hips. "Ishida Ryu!" Himeko stated, causing the young red head to flinch at the use of his full name.  
  
"If he has no memory of what happened and Daddy does, then he won't lay a hand on Mommy, because Daddy won't leave her alone!" Himeko nodded.   
  
"Ok, all little mischief makers are to go to bed at this late hour!" Himeko glanced up at her Dad who stood in the door. "Give me that!" Yamato grabbed the camera and smashed it. "You don't need to seee what happens next!" Himeko pursed her lips and glared at her dad.  
  
"Why not!?" Yamato smirked and stared at the little girl.  
  
"I'll give you a hint. In nine months after 39 hours of labor, you come to the world." Ryu looks at his red faced sister. Yamato meerly smiled. He shut off the lights and shut the door, leaving to talk to Sora about that days events.   
  
END   
  
***  
  
Well, that was the end. What do u guys think? I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you all for your reviews. pls R&R. 


End file.
